Justice and Love 2
by krazylicious
Summary: John should be the happiest man in the world; he still has his job and best of all, he married the love of his life. But two things seem to threaten his happiness; one, his brother who is now in the picture doesn't like Wade and two, a new wrestler has come to the WWE and he likes Wade, a little too much.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I don't know anything about John's real brother, so I just made one up**

Fans cheered as the plane from England to Texas had finally landed. After a couple of people John Cena then appeared and not far behind was his husband, Wade Barrett. The two have been married for about a month and a half and already they became the most popular couple not only in the WWE but in entertainment.

Many thought it was a beautiful that even through a horrific event that love could still come out of it.

John and Wade wave at the screaming fans as they made their way to their car; John open the door for Wade who went in first, John wave for the last time and got in himself.

"Wow, you would think we were George Clooney and Brad Pitt" said John, Wade chuckled and answer his phone

"Yes, yes we are on our way, okay see you in a bit"

"Who was that?"

"That was sheamus, he wanted to see me before the meeting"

"Speaking of meeting guess what?"

"Robert is coming"

"How did you…"

"I heard you on the phone"

"Oh" John blushed, "I was just happy when he told me he was coming"

"I know"

"I thought about asking him why he didn't come to the wedding, wanted him as my best man"

"I'm sure he had a reason"

"Then he should say it instead of keeping quite"

Wade look at John , he could see that he was still hurting that his brother didn't respond and didn't show up for the wedding. Wade turn John's face towards him and kiss him

"Cheer up John, at least you get to see him now"

"Yeah you're right, I'm surprise you're not nervous"

Wade raise an eyebrow, "should I be?"

"You were nervous when meeting my parents"

"You were too and besides, parents and siblings are different, yes we value our siblings opinions but its really the parents that you should impress"

"True"

John and Wade finally arrive at the stadium where the Monday night Raw show was being held. As soon as Wade and John got out the car paparazzi and Fans surrounded them. They rush to get inside and laugh at the chaos outside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous couple Jade" teased Randy, "nearly got kill out there"

"Jealous" joked John as he hugged Randy

"In your dreams, hi Wade, the sweetheart of the two"

Wade laugh and hugged Randy, "hi Randy, have you seen sheamus?"

"Here" said Sheamus, as he followed by Heath, Justin, and Drew, greeted Wade and John.

"John, can I borrow Wade for a bit?"

"Sure, just make sure you bring him back in one piece"

"I'll try" said Sheamus as he and Wade left the group.

John hanged out with the rest of the guys until it was time for the meeting , he sat next to Wade who attitude seem to change,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," John didn't believe it.

After the meeting, John and Wade went to their hotel. John soon got a call from a friend that told them that Robert was with him.

"Thanks Matt, we'll be over after the show"

"Robert arrived?"

"Yeah, he's been there since two"

"Same time we got in" Wade look over at John, "You okay?"

"He told me that he wouldn't get in til late" John shook his head "whatever, we'll see him when we're finish"

**Monday Night Raw**

"So that's the new guy" said John, watching the TV as Wade was getting ready

"Ryan Kaye, he reminds me of you"

"I don't think so"

"Well the presences you do, like how you started out in Nexus"

"Still don't think so"

"He's holding his own against Dolph"

"That's nice"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, and why are you so focus on him anyway"

"I like seeing new guys in the ring, hey he won"

"Good for him" Wade then kissed John and left the room

"What got into him?"

After another successful show, Wade and John went to Matt's house,

"Do I look okay?" ask John, Wade chuckled, "Yes hon you do, weird that you ask that while it's your brother"

"Well you look good, just want to match"

"Thanks"

John rang the doorbell, Matt open it

"Hey guys, come on in"

"Hey Matt, so where is he?"

"Um, about that…" Matt started, Robert then appeared; when he saw John and Wade a frown began to form

"Hey bro, going somewhere?" ask John

"Yeah"

"Now, I wanted you to meet Wade"

Robert looked at Wade up and down, with a emotional face he said,

"Could have done better"

**Too Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Silence filled the room as it drowned everyone in it. John couldn't believe what he just heard coming out of his brother's mouth, '_could have done better'._

'Could have done better'

John looked over at Wade who just stood there staring at Robert with such unbelief. Robert simple stood there himself with the same blank express like what he just said didn't matter.

"Could have done better" John spoke

"That's what I said"

"Could have done better"

"Its not gong to change no matter how you say it"

"You want something to drink Wade?" ask Matt, he wanted to get Wade out of this situation.

"Yes, thank you" and Wade and slowly followed Matt to the kitchen

Robert was about to move past John to go when John caught his arm,

"You are wrong on so many levels," John swallowed, "you are my brother and I love you put make no mistake, when it comes to Wade I don't give a damn who it is, hurt him I'll hurt you," John let go and headed for the kitchen when he heard Robert said

"It was nice seeing you" and he left.

John went to john Matt and Wade who were just drinking silently

"Are you okay" John asked Wade; Wade took a took a drink and just sighed

"Normally I don't give a damn about what people think of me but its just"

"He's my brother"

"No its not that, I don't know" Wade handed John his drink, "You can finish it, where's the bathroom?"

"Up stairs" answer Matt, looking at Wade as he left

"This is just sour" said Matt

"I don't know what happen between my brother and I but he had no right to insult Wade"

"He's always got issues John, you know that but enough of him, what about Wade?"

"I'm neutral about that, I'm surprise that he reacted like that because come on he's Wade Barrett, he just let it slide but then I'm not surprisebecause anybody would be stun if you get insult by someone you're meeting for the first time."

"He's your tough firecracker" said Matt.

After leaving Matt's place Wade and John went back to the hotel. John notice that Wade was quiet on the way back,

"Are you okay Wade?"

"I don't feel so good"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

The next day John, Wade, and the other superstars left Texas. They reach their next destination for their show which was held in Washington. Wade was on his way to the gym when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't…" Wade stopped

"It's nothing" said Ryan, Wade suddenly didn't feel so well

"I have to go" he excused himself in a hurry

"It's been a while" said Ryan stopping Wade in his tracks, Wade took a deep breath and turn to Ryan

"Yes it has, now I have to…"

"You're the reason I here, I prefer MMA but this will do since, well"

"Bye Ryan" said Wade and he walked off; Wade was not going to put up with Ryan, not this time.

**To Be continued…**

**P.S. thank you for the reviews and sorry that it took me a while to respond**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan was in his locker room getting ready for his match with Miz,

"He act like I don't exist but he will notice me" murmur Ryan to himself, him and Wade had to much history together, starting at FCW and he was not going to let it go.

"I hope nobody don't mind if I put on a little show after my match"

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A month since Ryan kaye had debut the crowd had been on his side, now the whole stadium was cheering for him during his match with Miz. Everyone went wild when he got the pin and won.

'Now the real show begins' thought Ryan, he then ask for the mic and stood in the middle of the ring.

"I hope you don't mind but I have a little issue that I want to take care of, you see as you all know I started my career in FCW that's where I meet someone who was special to me. But since he left and became a WWE Superstar we grew apart, And it angers me that now he's living this fabulous life with his new man and he just forgot about me so I want to call him out and have a little chat, Wade Barrett, please come out."

The audience went silence to see if Wade would come out, Ryan continued to wait until he saw Wade coming out looking both mad and confused. Wade slowly went to the ring not trusting Ryan one bit.

"Finally we're face to face Wade how are you" Ryan started, Wade still was silence and looking hard at him.

"Oh come on Wade don't be like that, look I'll start, what…" Wade snatch the microphone from Ryan

"What the hell do you think you are doing" said Wade

Ryan smiled, 'so he finally speaks' he thought

"I just wanted to talk" said Ryan, "I wouldn't have done this if you would have talk to me in the first place"

"And I still won't say anything to you" said Wade throwing the mic at Ryan and started to leave the ring, Ryan had other plans

"So that's it, all the years we spent together, gone"

Wade turn to look at him then turn back to leave,

"Well that's that for now folks, but don't worry its not the end" said Ryan

"What was that all about" said John as he look at the TV, Wade then came in the room mad as ever.

"I didn't know you knew him" said John

"I wish I didn't" said Wade

"Well I can't say that he didn't catch any attention"

Xooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"The people loved it, eating it all up" said Toby Matthews, the new Chairman

"Thank you Sir" said Ryan

"I was thinking about continuing this story but in higher standers"

"Meaning?"

"The Royal Rumbling is coming up, maybe a certain person can win"

"I'm listening"

"And could end up challenging John for the championship and much more"

"I like the sound of that" said Ryan

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryan had something up his sleeves when Smackdown came, heading towards the locker room where his knew where Wade was, cameras behind him.

Wade open the door frowning as he saw Ryan, "What do you want"

"I know we haven't been on good terms so I want to make it up"

"Not interested"

"Just tell me, are you happy"

"Excuse me"

"Are you happy with John"

"As I ever be" said Wade in a false cheerful tone, moving to close the door in front of Ryan.

"I bet you are, being the bitch in the relationship" said Ryan

The door slowly open, "What did you say" said Wade

"Oh come on Wade, we know whose the top and whose the bottom" said Ryan getting closer to Wade, "After that incident with Vince and Ed"

Before Ryan knew it he was punch in the face, "Don't ever speak to me again" warned Wade and slam the door.

"Phase one complete" said Ryan smirking.

**TBC**


End file.
